XWWF :Roster Introduction
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: The real story will be out in the fall
1. Chapter 1 Belts Part 1

Hey guys ShowdownDewott (formerly known as Emperor Valeyard)here with a new wrestling story called Fiction Wrestling Entertainment or FWE for story will be a helpers guide to the roster of characters.

Here are the titles: XWWF . Championship: The most prestigious belt in FWE.28 Superstars have held the belt ever since its debut in Son Gohan and Gumball Watterson are feuding for the belt.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ: Sub Zero at 745 days

Shortest Reigning Champ: Gumball Watterson at just 30 seconds

XWWF Tag Team Championship: The tag team equivalent of the XWWF Championship.5 teams have held the titles since the belts are held by SpongeBob and Patrick(known as the Bikini Bottom Busters) and are feuding with the Briefs Brigade (Vegeta and Trunks) with the Anger Management getting involved in their recent bout.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champs: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck 6 years

Shortest Reigning Champs: Anger Management (Red and Bomb) 1 month

XWWF Xtreme Championship: One of 5 new belts added to the XWWF. This title has a 24/7 rule on it like WWE's Hardcore Title.8 superstars have held the belt. Currently Stella of Anger Management has the belt while feuding with Terrafin for the belt ever since Warzone in June of last year.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ: Stella at 66 days (current)

Shortest Reigning Champ: El Tigre aa 1 week

F.W.E. Cruiserweight Championship: Another new belt which also sparked the Cruiserweight Revolution in XWWF Current Champ Steve Smith is feuding with BFDI's Pen for the belt. The belt was introduced in 2008 retiring the Middleweight Belt which has seen 14 stars hold the belt.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ: Stewie Griffin at 84 days

Shortest Reigning Champ: Chuck of Anger Management at 1 hour

XWWF Women's Championship: The latest of the older belts this title has seen 2 company switches (WWECWA and TWAE)and 12 women hold the belt high. Currently Sticks the Badger holds the title while also feuding with Willow(She left Anger Management late last year) and newbie arrival Cassie Cage.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ Dawn Blitzle at 195 days.

Shortest Reigning Champ Daphne Blake at 30 days.

That's it for now more belts will be revealed next chapter, anyways guys this is the GM of XWWF signing out. Read,Review,Reimagine!


	2. Chapter 2 Belts Part 2

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the remaining 5 XWWF championship belts chapter. rI also apologize to FWE creator, Good Old' Gear after that you all saw the story title change. Today we get some more insight on the lower tier belts. Ozzy the disclaimer please.

Ozzy: ShowdownDewott doesn't own ANY of the characters accept the XWWF, his OCs, and the Belts.

XWWF Women's Tag Team Championship: The women's equivalent of the tag titles. Introduced in 2003 after Video complaining to then CEO Stimpy He answered at Warzone with a 10 Women Tag Team Turmoil match resulting in a great legacy in 3 time champs Peach and Daisy.8 teams have secured the belts

Feats: Longest Reigning Champs: Atomic Anger!(Willow and Amy Rose): 345 days

Shortest Reigning Champs: Fluttershy and Cream: 66 days

XWWF Heavyweight Championship: The WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt found itself on XWWF one night in 2015. After WWE merged its 2 most prestigious belts. XWWF picked the WHC belt and rebranded it and redesigned it.7 stars have held the belts since its introduction.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ: Darwin Watterson 287 days.

Shortest Reigning Champ: Plankton at 10 days

XWWF Entertainment Championship: The XWWF equivalent of the ECW TV title. This belt saw its debut in 2006 after the first ever XWWF draft. 11 superstars have clenched the belt with pride. Currently the belt has been vacated due to Sasuke Uchiha tearing his lower tricep in his left arm. At Summerfest though a 20 man rumble will decide the new champ.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ: Sasuke Uchiha 394 days.

Shortest Reigning Champ: Ozzy Oshawott at 21 days.

XWWF Continental Championship (Women's): The women's equivalent of the WHC. The belt was introduced in 2009 to keep it fair for the Women's division. Currently May Maple has currently set up an open challenge at Summerfest.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ: Android 18,250 days.

Shortest Reigning Champ: D.W.,14 days

XWWF International Championship: The XWWF equivalent of WWE's Intercontinental Championship. The belt was the latest of the New Era belts being introduced at Champions Chase back in January. Currently Hiro holds the belt high while only 2 others stars have held the belt.

Feats: Longest Reigning Champ: Cooler at 84 days.

Shortest Reigning Champ: Tom Cat at 10 days.

Well there you have the belts. Next few chapters will handle some of the stars themselves. Anyways this the GM of XWWF signing out also Read! Review! Reimagine!


End file.
